Waspinator discover's friendship is magic
by The-spawn-of-unicron
Summary: A strange cosmic event cause's waspinator to be sent to the land of Equestria were he learns to trust in a certain light pink mained bright faint yellow furred pony and even learns how to make ... friends... WHAT?
1. Chapter 1

Waspinator discovers friendship is magic

Author note: ever since I saw the first couple episodes of MLP: FIM I just couldn't get this idea out of my head don't know why, I mean it even started giving me writer's block on everything else! ... When Waspinator enters the my little ponyverse just imagine him chibised a bit. Oh if any character is out of character please tell me … please read and review .Rated T for cybertronian cussing and slight cybertronian gore. Happens right after the beast wars…. And any time in the ponyverse. I own NOTHING!

Chapter 1: prologue

Waspinator was bored. The beast wars were over; he was a god in the eyes of the humans, he wasn't getting blown to scrap so… why was he so… he wasn't even sure what he was feeling. Waspinator contemplated this as he sat on his throne watching the humans bask in his amazingness was no longer satisfying. He scanned his surroundings; his optic's fixed on a lone humanoid currently building a stone statue in Waspinator's honor. Waspinator then decided that if he was just bored a little mischief would be the perfect cure.

He put on the best smirk he could with his mandibles as his optics met with a random rock that happened to be on the arm of his chair. He immediately flicked said object at the rather hard working human.

There was a collection of gasps then a shriek then what could only be described as a war cry.

Waspinator's fight or flight instinct immediately kicked in and being Waspinator he ran, completely forgetting about his beast modes ability to fly. Spears began flying past him as he ducked and weaved through the forest on foot. Waspinator kept running in till he came across a tree that he hoped was wide enough to hide him but before he could duck behind it a sudden wave of pain emitted from his left leg.

He only had time to yelp before he collapsed into the ground. He checked his leg, one of the spears sliced through several hydraulic pumps needed for said leg to function. He was now clutching his leg in pain; all hope was leaving his mind as what sounded like thousands of footsteps were approaching his position. "Why univerzzze never give Wazzpinator a fragging break? Huh? What Wazzzpinator ever do to univezze to dezerve this?" he muttered to no one in particular.

The shouts were getting closer and closer, Waspinator looked at his leg, it was defiantly leaking hydraulic fluid he let out a groan for he knew there was no way of escaping death without the help of the other Predacons who he assumed were all offline. "Okay…. Mean univerzze win…" As he said these words something that could only be an act of Primus happened a blue light engulfed his body "Huh what izz THIZZZZ!" and with that Waspinator was sent spinning in a blue spiral that could only be described as one of those time space holes you see in old or cheaply made sci-fi movies.

After a couple more hurdles Waspinator decided this wasn't so bad well until a trick out car came out nowhere and knocked him off course sending him into another time stream altogether. "HEY do you have to get back to the future that badly!" Waspinator had been yelling at the car that almost knocked him out of existence. "I mean honezztly?" he was now tapping his foot on nothing as he hurdled through the new space time stream.

He was now reaching the end of the new stream, of course being Waspinator he did not notice the stream was not his own until now. "HUH? Why time thingy pink not blue?" he was now confused and panicking. His wings began beating fast with anxiety which only brought him closer to the rift's end until he burst through the rifts end buzzing and flailing around knocking notably brightly colored trees over, the portal must have increased is speed tenfold.

He crashed into the clearing just beyond the one he just made. Now Waspinator's pain had increased tenfold as well and was now on the brink of stasis lock. "Ah think it came from over here Fluttershy!" as this mysterious strong but still kind voice said this Waspinator's only thought was oh no native's…. wait... Fluttershy that's a strange human name…

Waspinator couldn't move and had his face in the dirt so of course he was nervous. "C-coming Applejack h-h-hope nothing t-too means was making that noise..." This voice was sweet and innocent like a newly made sparkling…. Sickening but still….

"What en tarnation is that?" "I-I don't know but it looks hurt… maybe w-we should help it..?" The grass under the two figures rustled as they moved closer to investigate Waspinator was sure he was vibrating from nervousness. "H-humm could you do something to tell us you're still c-conscious… if you don't mind that is…" Waspinator complied by trying to get up but with little to no success . "Wasp-pinator c-cannot moooveee…." The two creatures gasped and everything went dark.

Review please…. Suggestions or anything of that nature are welcome and needed…. Hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: story is told through Waspinator's view point …. Kind of….ummm… it follows Waspinator… mostly…. other Predacons will enter the ponyverse can't decide which I should add though… Depthcharge will be brought back to life just because I say so and maybe Rampage will make an appearance, if any one has any objections to this please leave it in the review. Starscream's spark may also make an appearance as a villain-like character but I've decided to resurrect Tarantulas :thanks to the power of the VOK: as the main villain. Again if any one object's to these ideas or has ideas of their own leave them in the review. Oh and Waspinator is sounds a lot smarter in his head then what comes out verbally in this fanfic. Depends on interpretation but there might be hints of Fluttershy X Waspinator in this chapter and later chapters or not as I said depends on interpretation … I own nothing. Also tell me if I made anyone is too OOC I tend to do that unintentionally. Not all chapters will be this long… they might be shorter or longer… all depends…

Cycle = one minute, microcycle= one second, megacycle= one hour, rotational cycle = 24 hours, decacycle= 10 rotational cycles=cybertronian week and stellar cycle= 365 rotational cycles.

Remember kids **Knowing is half the battle!**

Chapter 2: Bitter sweet Introduction's

Waspinator's optics flickered as he regained consciousness and he was rather surprised to find he was in an artificial structure or at least that's what he concluded from the fact he was staring at a ceiling.

He groaned in pain as he put himself in a sitting position, his stinger got in the way a bit but he managed. While he was doing this he noticed he was tucked in a bed… obviously whoever found him has never heard of a Predacon.

He proceeded to look around. He was definitely in someone's personal quarters, someone with fairly feminine taste in décor. He then noticed a stool next to the bed with a glass of water and what Waspinator built-in archive of earth history told him was a cupcake. Said cupcake was topped with pink icing with a yellow icing flower to the simple minded buzz brain it looked too good to resist. He shifted his weight to his left to reach for the cupcake but the pain of the pressure on his left leg caused him to let a rather loud gasp and to clutch his leg in pain. He looked at his leg where the wound should've been but instead there were a couple cloths wrapped around it, whoever brought him here also tended to his wound … why?

"Guy's I think it's awake! Someone go check on it." A new voice said from somewhere outside all Waspinator could tell about it was that it was female like the first two voices he heard.

"Um… s-shouldn't we all go check on him.. I mean in case he um isn't … exactly friendly? I-if that's okay with everyone that is.." this meek voice was definitely one of the two he heard earlier. A voice that cute is hard to forget… wait WHAT! Waspinator mentally kicked himself for thinking such things I mean he's still a Predacon … right?

"Twi ah think fluttershy's got a point, ah mean ya'll saw the claws and stinger on that thing, ya even compared it to a wasp! What if it's as aggressive as one?"

Waspinator couldn't help but giggle; he found it funny that this kind voice shared an accent with Quickstrike, what was it Megatron would call it? … Irony… that sounds right.

Just then a snicker could be heard from right outside the door causing Waspinator to freeze all together not out of fear but so he wouldn't get noticed.

"And what in corn picking hay is so funny Rainbow Dash?" this voice now seemed rather annoyed… this "rainbow Dash" must be some sorta rival of hers or just annoying, Waspinator will need more data… these people sure have strange names…

"Obviously he isn't, I mean if he was he would already put those claws and stinger to use but instead he's giggling." Waspinator let out an audible gulp at this point Waspinator was very nervous, he didn't know why but he was.

"ummm insect's cant giggle…. Then again they can't talk either." Then there was silence… well at least until a slight growl was emitted from the other side of the door. "So aren't we gonna ask this Waspinator (or whatever his name is) what he is and why he knocked down all those trees in sweet apple acres!" This Rainbow Dash seems to be rather impatient.

"Actually ah wouldn't mind asking what mah family did ta upset him enough for him to attack mah family's livelihood." Oh I'm so scarped was Waspinator's first thought, second thought was check blaster to see if fully loaded in case things get … unfavorable. So he checked his blaster which was hoisted on his right leg scanning it to make sure it was fully loaded which it was.

"Well let's check on him … it… whatever gender it is! ... Hummm Fluttershy you coming?"

"Oh r-right… of course Twilight"

Waspinator could hear the footstep heading toward him but … there were too many footsteps for the amount of voices he heard a few seconds ago. He was now far beyond nervous when the footsteps stopped right outside the door he also had his hand on his blaster but his hand was shaking too much for this to be useful in a worst case scenario like the ones playing through his head right now.

The door slowly crept open as Waspinator finally got a proper grasp on his weapon preparing for whatever came through that door. But what came through that door wasn't what he expected.

He was expecting some sort of humanoids but instead he was now looking four … oddly colored horse-like creatures. The first one that entered the room had a cyan colored coat of fur, a rainbow colored mane, tail (rainbow colored mane and tail… is that even possible?), it also had bird-like wings …. (Again doesn't seem possible birds and horses evolved from different ancestors … right?) and its eyes were a mixture of red and purple… magenta?

The second one that came through the door had an orange coat of fur, a mane and tail colored like straw, emerald green eyes, what appeared to be freckles on its face (freckles appear on fur?) and was wearing a Stetson ( horse's wear hats?).

The third one that entered the room had a purple coat, mane and tail (the mane and tail were darker shades of purple and had a stripe of pink in them). One part of its … her?... anatomy was the horn on her head. Why would this catch his eye you may ask? Well let's just say during the Beast Wars he learned to fear things with horns. Her eyes were also purple… these things look so unnatural.

The last creature to enter the room had a yellow coat, a pink mane and tail; it also had wings like the first creature to enter the room and its eyes, Waspinator didn't know why but he couldn't avert his optics. Unlike the other creatures this one had pretty simple pigmentation in the eyes but… the mixture of the pink mane, huge eyes and lighting made Waspinator feel like ripping out his optics so he couldn't look upon such a cute and innocent creature but at the same time he just wanted to cuddle the creature to death… the creature looked week enough for that to be possible…

When said creature finally noticed Waspinator had been staring at her she squeaked and tried hitting behind her pink mane.

"P-please st-stop staring at m-me" the creature said in a voiced that sounded rather terrified and looked to be shaking uncomfortably. Waspinator for some reason didn't want to cause this creature such distress so he immediately averted his optics and looked for anything else to focus on but it seemed he couldn't on just one object for more than 30 microcycles.

"Well he seems to understand body language I'll give him that… but I refuse to believe you two found a fully sentient insect capable of speech." this had come from the purple creature with the horn. Now Waspinator may not know much but he certainly knew when he was being insulted!

"Humph Wazzzpinator think fleashy-bot should not insult Wazzpinator right in front of Wazzzzpinator's face." As Waspinator said this he crossed his arms and turned his head in the opposite direction of the purple pony thing, he was trying to look more insulted then he was.

"OH WOW y-you guys were right… "The purple pony was talking to the orange one instead apologizing to Waspinator which angered him a bit more.

The orange pony was about to say something but Waspinator interrupted her. "Ahem Wazzpinator believe purple Fleshie-bot owe Wazzzpinator Apology hmmm?" Waspinator was now glaring at the purple pony… well as best as he could with the insect-like compound lens over his optics.

"Oh" The purple pony began looking quite embarrassed with a hint of nervousness. She cleared her voice to speak. "I am sincerely sorry mister … Waspinator was it?" Waspinator simply nodded. "For ummm assuming you weren't a sentient being?" Although the pony sounded as though she was asking a question Waspinator decided to accept the apology which led to the pony letting out a sigh of relief.

"uh … we should introduce ourselves! I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

"And ah am Applejack!"

"I'm the super awesome Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

After the three braver ponies introduced themselves Twilight Sparkle introduced the incredibly shy Fluttershy.

Then there was an awkward silence for a bit which was of course interrupted by Rainbow Dash and also waving her right hoof in the air to get his attention.

"Hey ummm what exactly are you and why did you tear through Sweet Apple Acres?" this one seems to be impatient and demanding… reminds me of Terrorsaur…

"Pony-bots wouldn't believe Wazzpinator's answers…" he put on a rather sad looking expression as he said this… he was hoping these pony-creature things felt enough sympathy to let it slide.

"Awww come on now sugarcube try us!" this was said by the one known as Applejack. Look like he has to tell them something … just leave out all the Predacon parts and I should be fine.

"Well okay …" Waspinator proceeded to tell the censored version of how he ended up on earth skipping anything involving the theft of the Darksyde ,the theft of the golden disk , the Beast Wars and how poorly he treated his worshippers.

Silence again…


End file.
